Exceptions
by TabbyCat33098
Summary: A lost and confused Italy comes to Germany for answers. Germany lays down the rules, but finds that it's okay to bend them just a little. Implied YAOI, FLUFF, SADNESS, possibly OOC.


A/N: Another one? *le gasp* This was written mainly on the way back from Tri-State competition today. We went to Tri-State for Choir, and I feel like I did decent. But it was a 2 and a half hour drive, so this was written during it. I'm very very proud of this one. I have a friend who's also in choir, who hates GerIta. But she read this one TWICE and changed her mind about the pairing because she found this fic "SO CUTE!" [her words, not mine XD] So yeah, it makes me happeh. Also, this is my first attempt at...well, not a drabble, but a vignette, I think it's called? Or perhaps a flashfic? Not quite sure, but it's pretty short. Feedback is appreciated, as I'm going through a rough time in my writing atm, and I also want to write these two in the future. So yeah, let me know what I've done wrong and how to fix it! XD And enjoy Exceptions.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. I just borrow them, and then return them in almost as good condition.**

* * *

**Exceptions**

"Germany! Come on, Germany! _Please_ can I stay the night? I won't take up much space, I promise!"

Germany sighed as he looked down on the smaller, spacey man. "Fine," he said curtly, then walked away from the door. He knew without looking that Italy was following him. In fact, he knew everything about Italy, including the fact that the happy-go-lucky brunette was afraid of thunderstorms, like the storm that was passing overhead right now. He entered his kitchen and began rummaging through his pantry, looking for the pasta that he always kept on hand, in case Italy ever decided to pay him a surprise visit.

"Thank you, Germany!" Italy called from the kitchen. Germany heard him pull out a chair and drop into it. He found the pasta a moment later and moved to bring some water to a boil.

After Italy had eaten, Germany led him to the guest bedroom, which was adorned with many of Italy's favorite things. _Just in case_, Germany thought to himself. But it was an empty thought, devoid of conviction. There were too many subtle things in the room that only Italy would enjoy to be 'just in case.'

"You will stay here," Germany said brusquely to distract himself. "Breakfast is at seven. If you are late, you will not eat. No disturbances or disruptions will be tolerated. Try not to break anything. No exceptions."

"Understood!" Italy said happily, unfazed by Germany's harsh tone. "Don't worry, Germany, I'll take good care of this room, I promise!" He scampered off into the bathroom to change into his night clothes. Germany stood there a second longer, then left for his own room.

Germany didn't know if it was a flash of lightning, a clap of thunder, or just a sixth sense that woke him up later that might. But when he opened his eyes, it was to find Italy quietly opening his door. "Italy?" he asked, a little groggily. Italy froze, and Germany took that moment to clear his throat and making his voice harder. "I told you 'no disruptions or disturbances,' didn't I?" he said.

Italy stood in the doorway, moonlight lighting up the side of his face. "Germany, I can't sleep. Please, could I—"

"Nein," Germany cut off the younger man and turned around. He hoped that not seeing the younger man would prevent him from giving in. And as the silence dragged on, Germany hope Italy had left after he saw he was being ignored.

But the Italy's quiet voice cut through the air. "Germany, why does no one want me?"

Germany turned to face Italy. "What?" he asked, sure he had heard wrong.

"Austria only kept me as his maid, the Allies always return me after kidnapping me, and even Romano won't let me hug him," Italy explained. "Why does no one want me?"

Germany felt his heart break at the despair in Italy's voice. He watched as Italy slowly turned away to leave. Suddenly, the older man folded the covers back. "Italy," he called. "Come here. I…I want you."

With a surprised grin on his face, Italy shut the door behind him and bounded into bed. He wormed his way into Germany's arms, head resting on the blonde's chest, and fell asleep within seconds.

Germany smiled fondly as he looked at the sleeping man in his arms. He distinctly remembered saying "No exceptions," but….

Well, he supposed he could make just one.

**FIN**


End file.
